Hogwarts School for Wizards
by Muttzrock
Summary: Hogwarts is an all wizard school, considered one of the best schools in Europe with fantastic grades and achievement, but Hogwarts isn't all about education. Lots of SLASH eventually O/M pairing.
1. A Guided Tour

**Title: Hogwarts school for Wizards**

**Chapter Title: A guided tour!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus eventually and many more**

**Rating: 18+ youngsters you have been warned**

**Warnings: Violence, language, nudity, sex, sex references, slash, yaoi, m/m, mpreg, underage drinking and any other warnings I forgotten to put in.**

**Summary: Hogwarts is a school for boys merited on its excellent exam results and plenty resources insuring your son will have the education he deserves and gives him the opportunity to exceed in life and become the best that he can be**

**Notes: This fic is oh so very slashy, if you want het or femmeslash go to another story because this fic is all about the boys!**

**Thanks: Lost 2 Love my awesome Beta!**

"Hogwarts School for boys, was named the best school for final exam results  
in the whole of Europe. This wizardry school is a seven year course with boys  
starting at the age of 13 rather than 11, this school aims to give many  
opportunities for the boys with various classes they can take, and each course  
with educated and qualified teachers. Also Quidditch has been a proud sport  
for many generations, as not only every year is there a Quidditch house cup but,  
this year Hogwarts will take part in the European and American Quidditch  
schools tournament. I'm Percy Weasley and I will give you a guided tour of  
Hogwarts." The red headed prefect gave his speech that he worked all day and  
night to perfect he looked at the gormless expressions on the new additions to  
his house. He sighed and shoved his notes back into his pocket "Gryffindor  
follow me."

As the fifth year claimed, he did show the first year Gryffindors all over the  
school including, verbal information they will need to know about classes and  
how to get to them. He answered all question politely and informative, by the  
time they got to the Gryffindor tower he knew they forgot everything he told  
them. Before he was going to give them the password to get inside their dorms,  
his mischievous twin brothers waltzed over to him.

"Don't worry Percy." smirked Fred.

"We're here to do the rest of the tour." George added.

The older Weasley pulled his brothers to the side out of hearing distance  
from the 13 year olds. "What do you mean you're here to do the rest of the  
tour?" he whispered not liking the evil glint in the twins eyes.

"Well we thought we'll give you a break," Fred started.

"Aren't we thoughtful." George finished.

"I've nearly finished the tour anyway, I only need to show them where they  
sleep." Percy argued.

"We need to show them the stuff that you didn't mention."

"Yeah, the really important stuff."

"What important stuff?" The older brother crossed his arms waiting for  
the twins' response.

"Well stuff you'd feel embarrassed telling them about."

"Like where are the best places to hang out, so they don't get caught  
skipping classes."

"Where to avoid the other house members."

"And where to keep an eye on them."

"Where everyone goes for a quick snog."

"Which way is best to smuggle cigarettes."

"And alcohol of course."

"Which guys they're best staying away from."

"And which ones to stay near."

"Yeah, all those important stuff."

Percy groaned irritated and confused, this was totally unorthodox. He should  
be doing what his head of house told him to do and not letting his insane  
brothers corrupt the minds of innocent thirteen year olds. But admittedly at  
that age he had craved for inside knowledge about the school instead of  
learning the hard way. He looked at the first years and thought about what  
harm could Fred and George really do to them, he shuddered at the horrible  
imagery, rubbing the bridge of his nose he came to a decision.

"Alright." The fifth year concluded.

The twins' faces broke out in a grin, "You won't regret it." Fred shook  
the prefect's hand.

"We'll take good care of them." assured George.

"Yeah that's what I'm scared of. Please try not to disturb them too  
much, I'll be in the library if you need me." Percy went over to the group.  
"I'm leaving you in the capable hands of Fred and George Weasley,  
they'll finish the tour for you." He walked off whispering under his breath  
"Forgive me."

The twins moved in front of the group grinning at them Fred looked at one  
first year in particular "Hi Ron." He waved over dramatically at the  
youngest brother and laughed as he saw how embarrassed he made him. "Anyway  
me and my brother, George here, are going to give you another tour round

Hogwarts."

The group protested having already gone round and all they wanted to do was  
get in their beds and sleep. "Now, now we know you've had a long morning  
and all but this is important and you'll need to know all this if you want  
to survive Hogwarts." George told them, "Now follow us and look sharp." He  
teased them.

As the tour began the first thing the twins showed the students where the  
fags and ale were stored and which passage ways are best used so they won't  
be seen by Filch and Mrs Norris. As they walked on, the twins stopped at a  
door that had suggestive moans behind it, they smirked in unison.

"Now this is the closest we'd like to call…"

"The closet of love."

"Now if you want to bring a special someone in here."

"For special affection."

"Then you put a sign on the door handle." Fred tapped the bare handle.

"A sign saying 'do not disturb'. Is there a sign on the door Fred?"

"No there isn't George, that must mean it's vacant let's have a

look."

Fred was about to turn the handle when one of the first years made a noise he  
turned and saw Harry Potter going red "I think there's someone in there."  
He said nervously.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. "But Harry there's no sign." George said and stood back as Fred opened the door and they saw two Ravenclaw students with their trousers down giving each other a hand job. The couple, though soon saw they had an audience the taller man pulled up his pants awkwardly as he half ran grabbing the sign and putting it on the door knob slamming it closed angrily muttering what sounded like, 'Gryffindor perverts'. The twins laughed hysterically while the first years stared horrified and confused at what just happened.

"That dear children, was Roger Davis, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain" grinned Fred. "Who was that he was with George?"

"I don't know didn't get a good look at his face." The younger twin gasped trying to compose himself. When the two third years were settled they continued on with their tour of the places to go with your special someone. Then they decided to lead them outside where they found Oliver Wood.

"Now this,"

"Is Oliver Wood,"

"Our good friend,"

"And Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper and Captain" the twins presented their friend to the group.

"Hey." Oliver said feeling a bit awkward.

"But enough about Ollie, look what we have here." Fred looked off in the distance as a group of young men walked towards them getting closer.

"It is the Slytherin Quidditch team." George announced leaning dramatically on Oliver's right side as Fred leant on the left.

"They are the most ugly,"

"Beautiful,"

"Amazing,"

"Terrible,"

"Guys in the whole of Hogwarts."

"Bodies like Greek gods,"

"And hearts of stone."

"You will hate them,"

"But you will love them more."

"You'll give them your heart,"

"And they'll make you eat your own liver."

"They don't know your there,"

"But they will ignore you anyway."

"And when they do know your there,"

"They'll beat you up."

"But no matter how cruel they can be,"

"They'll make you ** in your pants with just a look."

"Definitely."

As if on cue the Slytherin team walked by with the appropriate gush of wind lightly blowing at their cloaks and hair. Oliver rolled his eyes and shoved the twins off him. "You two are part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team believe it or not." he huffed.

Fred laughed and turned to the first years, he saw that they were staring at the moving Slytherin team. "Hey time to look at us now." he called to them, they all turned except Ron.

"Hey Ronnikins, don't you think they're a bit old for you?" George teased.

The youngest Weasley turned back to his brothers and grumbled the word 'bastards' under his breath.

"The Slytherin team aren't that special." the Scottish Gryffindor argued with the twins.

"Well you see here children, Oliver Wood seems to not be affected by the awesome Slytherin power." the older twin said.

"He's too Quidditch mad to notice."

"Except for Marcus Flint."

"Ah yes the Slytherin Captain, drives old Ollie here round the twist!"

"That's because he's a bastard." Oliver growled "Look, I'm going to find your brother. have fun doing whatever your doing to the first years." he said before walking off.

"Perfect example of denial."

"They say they hate each other,"

"And they act like they do."

"But trust us."

"Something's gotta give."


	2. Seven Sins for Seven Slytherins

**Title: Hogwarts school for Wizards**

**Chapter Title: Seven Sins for Seven Slytherins**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Oliver/Marcus eventually and many more**

**Rating: 18+ youngsters you have been warned**

**Warnings: Violence, language, nudity, sex, sex references, slash, yaoi, m/m, mpreg, underage drinking and any other warnings I forgotten to put in.**

**Summary: Hogwarts is a school for boys merited on its excellent exam results and plenty resources insuring your son will have the education he deserves and gives him the opportunity to exceed in life and become the best that he can be**

**Notes: This fic is oh so very slashy, if you want het or femmeslash go to another story because this fic is all about the boys!**

**Thanks: Lost 2 Love my awesome Beta!**

**Notice: Check out the fan-community site fan at fanbbs (dot) net it's new and it's definitely worth visiting**

Oliver had just finished flying training and he was eager to have dinner. He was feeling pretty good about this year, he was more than a little excited about the European and America Quidditch cup and he knew he's going to be in the team. Captains were automatically picked for the team and it was up to the four of them to pick the three other players in their main team. The scot felt like he was in his second year again after being picked for Keeper and waiting for his first match. The Gryffindor was so lost in his happy thoughts that managed to trip over his own feet and land face down on the stone floor. The situation was made worse at the sound of a group of boys laughing harshly. Oliver stood up masking his embarrassment with anger he turned and glared at the people laughing at him and saw it was the Slytherin team which made his blood boil, but he knew better than to start a fight when it's seven against one, though he didn't ignore the fact that Flint was laughing the loudest. He turned away and walked off continuing his journey to Percy Weasley who he found holding his many books to his chest.

"You took your time." The red head commented nearly dropping his books and parchments.

"Sorry, you want me to help you with those?" The Keeper offered.

"No, no it's fine…" the two began to head to the great hall "…I have my own system and everything is in there rightful place I can't afford for it all to get mixed OUCH!" the prefect screeched as he was spanked sharply on the behind, the shock making him drop all his work.

Adrian Pucey had been the one to spank Percy, the Slytherin laughed. "Nice arse Weasley, keep it warm for me for those long winter nights." He blew a kiss in the older boy's direction then joined the other Slytherins who had walked by laughing at his shenanigans.

"Idiot boy." Percy grumbled rubbing where his bottom was slapped; he looked down at where all his organising hard work got completely messed up in a very untidy pile. "My work," he whispered as he fell on his knees looking devastated at the catastrophe that has happened "It's all unorganised!" he cried out.

Oliver squatted next to his friend and patted his back sympathetically "It's ok Perce, we'll just take all this to the great hall, have our dinner then go to the dorm and you can sort it out there, alright?" The prefect nodded and sniffed. "That's my Percy!" The two carried the books and parchments into the great hall.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Fred chuckled, seeing his brother looking particularly annoyed as he sat down to eat his meal.

"Pucey happened." The prefect grumbled.

"Pucey spanked him as he went past us, which made Percy drop all his work." Oliver explained.

The twins laughed loudly making their older brother blush. "Poor Percy not used to getting little love taps." George mocked.

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer." The prefect said before taking a bite of a slice of bread.

"Percy?" Harry asked "What do you know about the Slytherin team?"

"They're the most evil beings in existence."

"Surely you're not serious." Ron laughed nervously.

"When has he ever not been serious?" George pointed out.

"Yeah, even I think what Percy says is the truth, when it comes to them lot," Fred said "Take it away Percy!"

"Thank you." the prefect cleared his throat. "Well each of them is one of the seven sins, take Montague, now he is envy; he is so jealous that Flint is Captain and he's not. Derrick and Bole are definitely greed and gluttony; Derrick wants anything material he just takes and takes, Bole certainly self indulges on all manner of food and drink. Bletchley is a sloth, I have heard that he's so lazy when he comes to meeting dead lines and doing homework. Higgs is so full of himself he can't pass a mirror without looking at himself very proud and as for; Pucey well he's lust and dirty for being so young."

"He's our age." one of the twins said.

"That's my point, and finally Flint is wrath; he is violent and has a very short fuse."

"Well I'm bought by your theory." Oliver smirked sipping his drink.

"So why does everyone fancy them?" Neville asked.

"Because they are evil." Fred answered.

"So which one would you have Percy?" George teased and watched his older brother stand up and gather his stuff, "Hey I was only messing!" but still Percy walked off.

"Hi, did you guys hear about who Flint is shagging?" Lee Jordan said seeming to pop out of nowhere.

"Don't know and I don't care." said Oliver finishing his drink.

"Oh, I think you will care." he grinned "This guy is a lot older than Flint."

"What like 5 years?"

"Older much older."

"Ten?" asked Fred

"Older."

"Fifteen?" George guessed

"Older!"

"Can't be twenty?" the Keeper asked completely shocked.

"Even older."

"Thirty?!"

"Yep, Flint is shagging a 49 year old." Lee told the group "Apparently it's a friend of his dad's."

"That's gross!" gagged Ron.

"I didn't think even Flint would go that low." Oliver shook his head and left not really in the mood for hearing everyone talk about his rival's newest conquest. He made his way to the dorm and went in, his mission to find Percy and cheer him up. He found his best friend on his bed organising his school work, "Hey." He said sitting in front of him.

"Hey." Percy mumbled.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Flint is going out with a 49 year old!"

Weasley frowned. "No way."

"Yes way, apparently it's a friend of his dad's!"

"I don't believe it."

"Well Lee is convinced."

"Well Jordan was also convinced that giving oral sex helps heal a sore throat."

"It's true you know it does help with a sore throat." Oliver winked.

"So does taking potions."

"Yeah but my way tastes better."

"That I don't deny." Percy smiled.

"So you really don't think Flint is going out with this guy?"

"I just doubt it very much."

Oliver smiled "Has anyone new caught your eye this year or do you still really like Roger Davis?"

"What do you think?"

"So your crush has gotten that bad."

"Very much so, he's perfect, actually perfect; he's intelligent, athletic and so good looking!"

"Yeah but he's a bit you know camp."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Well I like my men big and buff."

"This is all academic anyway, he wouldn't fancy me, he's so popular."

"Don't be like that Perce; you know if we weren't best friends I'd so be trying to get you in my bed."

"That's nice of you to say Ollie but you and me could ever work out we're both bottoms."

"True…hey do you want to do that thing we do tonight?"

"You mean where we watch Pucey, Flint and Higgs, moon bathing naked while we watch like the sad perverts that we are?"

"Yes."

"Then yes let's do it!" Percy smirked.

*That night*

Marcus and Terence lay on the blankets they had laid out on the cool grass, they were completely naked and their skins began glowing from the rays of the moonlight, the two were trying to doze off but Adrian who was sat still wearing his boxers was still talking.

"That Weasley, how he reacted when I spanked him!" he laughed. "You know what. I think I'll do it again and everyday for the rest of his school life, what do you think?"

The captain yawned and rolled onto his belly "I think I would like to know why you want to keep spanking the bookworm."

"Because his reaction is so funny! You know what I think he's still a virgin." Ade snorted.

"Yeah but so are you." the seeker pointed out.

"What?! I'm not a virgin." the youngest of them said defensively.

The two sixth years looked at each other before looking back at their friend "Who have you shagged?" Marcus asked

"Who?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Yes who, because traditionally you tend to have sex with someone else." Higgs said smirking.

"Oh you know that guy."

"Oh that guy." Marc rolled on his back again "What's his name?"

"John!"

"John?"

"John Smith."

"You shagged someone called John Smith?"

"Yes."

"You're such a liar."

"I am not!"

"You're fifteen Ade there's nothing wrong about being a virgin I was one till I was sixteen."

"Same with me." The seeker added.

"I am not a virgin, so there." Pucey concluded then getting naked and laid on his blanket.

"Dirty slut." whispered Marcus teasingly.

"So what if I am, rather be a slut then a virgin." he scoffed.

"Wanker, though I'd prefer to have a virgin then a slut."

"Me too, sluts are just dirty." Terence agreed.

"Do you think Weasley's a virgin? I think he is." Pucey scratched his toned stomach idly.

"Probably. Why do you ask? Think you're the one to pop his cherry?"

"Hell yeah! I'd show him a good time."

"Lucky Weasley!" laughed Marcus and rolled back on his belly. "Do you think they can see us from their dorms?"

"Don't be daft Marc."

***Gryffindor dorm***

"I wonder what they're saying." mumbled Oliver thoughtfully as he stared into the bubble that could enable him to zoom in on the bathing trio.

"Me too, but we are not spies Ollie, we are perverts." Percy said.

"I know but still you can't say you're not curious?"

"Course I'm curious."

"I think Pucey likes you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he fancies you."

"Don't be idiotic."

"I'm not, trust me I know about these things."

Percy rolled his eyes "You really don't."

"I really want to know if that rumour about Flint is true."

The red head shrugged "I'm going to bed, have fun." he said getting into his bed.

"Night." Oliver said and continued watching the three Slytherins until they got dressed and walked away.


End file.
